Un amour contre une vie
by yamashita6
Summary: Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 14 ans et je suis le papa d'une petite fille de quinze jours. OS, UA, deathfic, happy end. Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco. Attention, conte fictif, aussi probable qu'un homme qui tombe enceinte ou un sorcier aux supers pouvoirs.


Voici une petite fiction qui me tenais à cœur. Elle est assez courte mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Bonne lecture. Yamashita

**OS, UA**

**Harry/Ginny et Harry/Drago**

**rating: K+**

**deathfic, happy end**

**résumé: **Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 14 ans et je suis le papa d'une petite fille de quinze jours.

**Un amour contre une vie:**

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 14 ans et je suis le papa d'une petite fille de quinze jours. Ma vie est loin d'être facile mais j'ai l'impression que tout vas s'arranger maintenant. Oui, j'ai confiance maintenant qu'Il est là. Je suis chez Lui. Il m'a accueillit généreusement. Mais, pour que vous puissiez tout comprendre, je vais vous raconter ma vie.

Tout commence lors de mes 11 ans. Mes parents, James et Lily Potter, ont décidé de déménager. Ils en avaient marre de Londres. Trop de bruits, trop de monde, vie trop chère... Nous sommes donc arrivés à Bristol avant mon entrée en « Secondary School ». J'étais dans une petite école simpas, et j'y ai rencontré deux enfants de mon âge: Ron et Hermione. Moi qui étais du genre timide, je devins vite casse-coups et populaire.

C'est lors de ma deuxième année solaire que j'ai rencontré Ginny. Elle avait un an de moins que moi et elle était la petite soeur de Ron. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu. En fait, je crois que j'en suis immédiatement tombé amoureux. Il faut dire qu'elle était déjà magnifique avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses magnifiques yeux châtains.

Pourtant, je me persuadais de la considérer comme ma petite sœur et je devins vite encore plus possessif et protecteur envers elle.

Et elle, avec son caractère tempétueux et capricieux, elle me courait après en espérant que je me rende compte de mes vrais sentiments pour elle.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour me conquérir. En réalité, elle attendit trois mois avant de trouver l'idée qui allait changer nos vies. Elle sortit avec Dean Thomas et, mort de jalousie, je lui déclarais enfin mon amour. Amour que ne n'avais découvert que depuis peu et qui me faisais déjà me sentir le roi du monde.

Ensemble, nous découvrîmes l'amour. Un amour pur et innocent. L'amour de deux enfants de 11 et 12 ans.

Mais, perdu dans cette relation fusionnelle, cet amour platonique ne nous suffit rapidement plus. Fous amoureux, nous nous prenions déjà pour des adultes alors que nous étions loin d'en être.

Lorsque nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois, elle avait à peine douze ans et je n'en avais pas encore 13. Bien sur, ce fut magique. Mais nous ne nous rendions pas compte de nos actes.

Car Ginny, du point de vu anatomique, n'était plus tout à fait une enfant. Et quelques mois plus tard, elle fut prise d'une étrange maladie. Elle était terrifiée et nous avions décidé de ne pas en parler à nos parents. Elle vomissait souvent, avait la tête qui tournait et parfois des absences.

Au bout de trois semaines, je pris mon rôle d'homme protecteur envers elle et la conduisit de force chez le médecin. Nous avions d'ailleurs de la chance qu'il ne nous fallait pas être majeur pour avoir droit au soin. Après avoir prit de l'argent à mes parents (avec, au début, la ferme idée de leur rendre), je la conduisis chez le seul médecin que je connaissais: l'ancien médecin scolaire.

Lorsqu'il nous déclara que mon amour était enceinte, nous nous mires à paniquer. Nous étions des bébés qui attendaient un bébé.

Le vieil homme nous proposa d'avorter. Nous lui dimes réfléchir mais nous en profitâmes pour nous enfuir.

Ginny pleura longtemps dans mes bras. Moi, je ne versais pas de larme, me sentant coupable mais surtout me donnant le rôle de l'homme fort qui protègerait sa futur femme.

Tout se passa très vite. Nous rentrions chez nous pour faire nos valises et voler encore une fois de l'argent à nos parents. Puis nous partîmes. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de moyens mais cela nous suffit pour nous enfuir à Londres.

Pourquoi retourner à Londres? Tout simplement car nous savions y trouver du travail et que nous avions besoin de nous cacher dans la foule.

Nous louâmes une chambre chez une vieille dame et nous trouvâme rapidement du boulot. Ginny en tant que serveuse juste en face de la maison où nous vivions, et moi comme aide dans une bibliothèque ce qui me fut permis grâce à ma grande culture et ma motivation. Malgré que ce soit interdit, nous avions eut de la chance que les habitants de la capitale ne soient pas trop regardant envers notre jeune âge.

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi. Nos deux salaires nous permettaient largement de payer le faible loyer demandé par Agathe. Cette femme avait le cœur sur la main. Mais nous ne l'avions pas mise au courant de notre situation. Nous économisions en même temps ce qui nous restait à la fin du mois. Cet argent nous serait très utile pour le futur.

Lorsque la grossesse de ma rousse fut trop voyante, elle simula une maladie. Notre bonne Agathe voulut l'emmener au docteur mais nous refusâmes. Même si nos arguments ne tenaient pas la route, elle n'insista pas plus.

Nous ne vivions donc plus que sur un seul salaire, le mien. Heureusement, cela suffit à payer la vieille femme qui nous avait pourtant proposé de baisser le prix de la chambre. Mais nous refusâmes également. Elle nous payait déjà les repas, nous n'allions pas abuser de son hospitalité.

Notre vie continua tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la grossesse de Ginny dégénère. En effet, sans suivit médical, mon pauvre amour commença à souffrir grandement. Plus d'un mois avant la date normale de l'accouchement, son état s'aggrava.

Nous attendîmes la nuit. Lorsqu'Agathe se coucha, nous partîmes avec nos valises après lui avoir laissé une lettre. Ginny pleurait à chaudes larmes et je la comprenais. Agathe avait été si gentille avec nous.

Nous prîmes une chambre dans un hôtel miteux grâce à nos maigres économies. Elle souffrait de plus en plus et je compris que notre enfant naîtrait dans la nuit. Pendant qu'elle s'installait, je descendis à la réception pour demander une bassine. À mon soulagement, personne ne posa de questions et je retournais rapidement auprès de ma belle. Je la trouvais allongée sur le lit, tout en sueur. Je remplis d'eau chaude la bassine et je pris une serviette. Ginny commença à crier et je me précipitais vers elle.

La naissance se passa très vite. Heureusement que j'avais trouvé plusieurs livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque où je travaillais.

Émus, je pris ma fille dans mes bras, mes bras d'enfants de 14 ans à peine. Grâce aux ciseaux à couture qu'Agathe avait offert à Ginny, je coupais le cordon ombilical. Après un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ma rousse, j'entrainais mon petit ange dans la salle de bain pour la nettoyer de tout ce sang.

Je fus le plus heureux des hommes jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon amour. Elle avait perdu trop sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Je fis tout pour la sauver. Laissant notre enfant dans ses bras, j'appelais les secours.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, les secours arrivèrent. Ginny et notre enfant furent emportées par les ambulanciers et après avoir récupéré nos valises que nous n'avions pas défaite, je fus installé à l'arrière de l'ambulance. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que les larmes n'avaient cessé de couler sur mes joues.

Un grand homme brun vint vers moi, lorsque je fus installé dans la salle d'attente. Il posa sur moi un regard compatissant. Il m'emmena avec mes affaires chez un médecin à qui je racontais mes problèmes. Il était très beau. Un port de tête noble, des yeux gris tel de l'argent en fusion et de longs cheveux blonds. Il me dit s'appeler Lucius Malfoy et je lui racontais ma vie avec Ginny.

Plusieurs heures après, je crus que ma vie s'arrêtait définitivement quand le grand brun recouvrit mon amour d'un drap blanc.

J'étais assis sur le lit d'hôpital depuis un moment. Monsieur Malfoy m'avait annoncé d'un air doux la mort de mon ange. Allongeais à ses côtés, je contemplais son beaux visage. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Je réchauffais ses mains des miennes. Elles étaient si froides. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues. En fait, je crois qu'elle ne s'étaient pas arrêtées. J'étais perdu dans un brouillard qui me coupait totalement de la réalité. De temps en temps, je déposais des baisers sur ses joues, son front, ses lèvres... je ne pouvais croire en sa mort. Comment, à 14 ans, je pouvais supporter de perdre l'amour de ma vie? Elle était encore si jeune pour quitter ce monde.

Puis, le grand monsieur était entré dans la chambre. Il m'avait fait comprendre, avec beaucoup de douceur, que je devais la laisser partir. Mais partir où? Je ne le savais pas. Et puis il l'avait recouverte du draps blanc et ce symbole m'avait achevé. J'étais détruit. Et tellement seul.

Le corps de ma rousse fut emmené loin de moi. Une infirmière me prit dans ses bras, comme une mère, puis m'entraina loin de la mort. Elle m'emmena à l'endroit de la vie, là où les bébés dormaient comme des dizaines d'anges. Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et elle se mit à gazouiller. Et ce fut ce qui me sauva. L'ayant comprit, la femme me demanda avec tendresse quel serait son nom. Mon cœur se serra fortement dans ma poitrine lorsque je répondis « Ginny ».

Je restais plusieurs jours à l'hôpital où je dus parler à Monsieur Malfoy qui était psychologue. Il m'aida grandement à surmonter ma peine. Ma fille eut 15 jours quand on nous autorisa à quitter l'hôpital. Mes parents furent prévenus, ainsi que ceux de Ginny et ma mère fondit en larmes lorsque je l'eus au téléphone. Oui, elle s'était faîte énormément de soucis. Non, elle ne m'en voulait pas. Non, la famille de Ginny ne me considèrerait pas comme le meurtrier de la rousse. Oui, ils se languissaient tous de nous voir mon ange et moi. Non, nous n'étions pas obligés de rentrer à la maison tout de suite.

En fait, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de rentrer chez moi. Devrais-je retourner à l'école? Dans ce cas, qui s'occuperait de ma petite Ginny? Et, ayant prit en maturité, pourrais-je supporter de rester avec des enfants de mon âge? Je fis parts de mes inquiétudes à Lucius. Il m'avait prit sous son aile et il m'avait déjà beaucoup aidé.

Il me dit de réfléchir tranquillement à mes questions pendant quelques jours, puis de revenir me voir. Il me demanda si je savais où dormir et je lui répondis que je me trouverais bien un hôtel. Bien-sur, il refusa cette proposition.

C'est ainsi que Drago vint me chercher devant l'hôpital. Il était le portrait craché de son père. Il avait une vingtaine d'année et mon cœur se serra devant sa beauté.

Il me fit un sourire tendre et caressa ma joue. Puis il posa chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur explosa de milles feux. Mon petit cœur se mit à pleurer et je la berçais sous le regard amusé et protecteur du beau blond.

Et nous voici donc chez lui. Alors que je couche ma petite Ginny, je sens son regard amoureux sur moi. Ce même regard que me lançait ma rousse quand elle pensait que je ne la voyais pas.

Et je suis heureux de sentir ce regard sur moi. Bien sur, je n'oublierais pas mon amour décédé. Mais me sentir aimé par un homme aussi beau me rend toutes choses. Et je sais qu'avec lui, je serais protégé et heureux.

Et maintenant je suis là, à regarder ma petite fille dormir. Mon ange, ma lumière, l'amour de ma vie. Des bras m'enlacent et je me laisse emporté contre le torse ferme.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 14 ans et je suis le papa d'une petite fille de quinze jours. Ma vie est loin d'être facile mais j'ai l'impression que tout vas s'arranger maintenant. Oui, j'ai confiance maintenant qu'Il est là.

Je ne suis plus seul...

Fin


End file.
